User talk:Captain Moch
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Food Rocks Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley nom nom nom! Why hello there, ! My name is Trellar and I just popped in to say hello and congratulate you on founding the ! Personally my favorite random food is anything fried. Mmmmm... Your wiki is making me so hungry! What's your absolute favorite random food? :] Anyway, it looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. Is there anything you’ve found confusing about starting your wiki so far? Reply back and let me know! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My favorite random food is FRIED CHICKEN! Nothing is really confusing, since I've been on Wikis for a long time. Thanks for asking though! " " -Ferb 23:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, awesome! I figured as much seeing all your edits! Anyway, if you have 2 seconds I'd really appreciate it if you filled out my super quick survey, http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/newfoundersurveyPretty, pretty please? With fried chicken and pizza and hamburgers on top? =D : Thanks! Keep up the awesome work! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)